


Bleeding Colourfully

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger Management, Animal Death, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Divorce, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: "...Have you ever felt out of place in your own hometown, Simeon?" The taupe haired boy asked all of a sudden, fixing his blue coat as he stared at the sparkly sea of regrets.Some snippets from Almo's past. I will probably write another chapter for my two favorite bois comforting this guy
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900720
Kudos: 6





	Bleeding Colourfully

"...Have you ever felt out of place in your own hometown, Simeon?" The taupe haired boy asked all of a sudden, fixing his blue coat as he stared at the sparkly sea of regrets. The wind and the smell of the bitter, salty ocean filled his senses. He felt colder than usual. Even though he had a pretty thick and long coat covering his body. 

Merciless waves splashed agganist the stone of the platform and created a sound that was similar to screams of agony. The souls that envied and eyed each other's property-statuses laid here. Water droplets occasionally hit his face and clothes. Leaning agganist the railings, he inhaled the scent even more. The stench of suffering souls, begging for help from him and reaching out to him for a strand of hope was... Quite pleasant, weirdly. 

This was the biggest seaport in Devildom. Many big ships came and went, to the different parts of this horrid place. Busy workers put boxes and boxes of material in and out of the ships. Some civilians went on board to travel to different places. Some to go back their home after a long day. Adults, children, people of all classes walked around in a strange harmony. And here he was, with a certain angel, being one of the many people in the port. 

Oceans in hell... What a great irony. 

"Everyone have felt like that once in their life." The pretty angel sipped his canned coffee, it was chocolate and milk flavoured. Soft and cold. Though drinking cold things when the weather was particularly cold (again, a strange irony) wasn't a good idea, Almo didn't want to leave him alone. They clashed their cans together after cheering, and gulping with a huge sip. Some hell gulls screeched, some devilish pigeons ate random stuff they found in the ground. "...Sometimes I wish I can be a bird." The human said all of a sudden, catching Simeon's attention.

The younger ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it a bit, trying to get rid of the messy texture of it. "...I don't have to worry about anything if I become a bird. No responsibilities. No one to question me. No one to get angry with me for being who I am... I want to run away from my responsibilities so bad. It's cliche, but I'm tired of living a life where I have to think over everything.."

A rich man, possibly the owner of one of the ships, walked ahead with a trail of butlers and maids behind him. His wealth sat on him gracefully, as if he was born for it. He showed off everything he had without making it too obvious, and walked away with thr crowd gaping after him.

A street seller, who was an old demon that looked like a man in his 50's, sat on the floor not so far away with a selection of items on the rug in front of him. Watches, belts, sun glasses, notebooks. He looked tired, and somewhat angry. 

A drunk woman, who was in the middle of fighting with another woman while shoving a phone at her, could be heard from the distance. She seemed quite angry, and frustrated. "Who is this man?!" She screamed at her possible lover, and the lover just lowered her head and tapped her stomach slowly.

A person was punching a weak, slim looking woman over a disagreement they had. Their arguments were so loud, that Almo and Simeon knew what it was about entirely. People tried to break up the argument of course, but no one wants to fight wit a 2 meters tall, buff person.

A prostitude, who was busy with seducing one of the workers was laughing and smiling at his jokes, occasionally playing with the buttons of her shirt while nudging the man. Her high heels were clanking agganist the floor whenever she walked. Though sex work was wide spread in Devildom, that doesn't mean that it was accepted. 

A disgustingly fat man was inhaling food instead of oxygen, in front of a starving family. The family just stared at him with pleading eyes, while he continued to order plates and plates of food. It was horrifying. Drool came out of his mouth while he chewed in the meat on his plate with his mouth open, out of breath from eating.

A person, who seemed to be quite young, was gazing quietly as they scanned some items at s convinience store nearby. They gave no answer to the questions of the customers and did their job quite badly. Eventually, they fell asleep in the chair she sat on. A burden to society, a breathing waste of space.

And amidst all of this ordinary chaos, the two managed to find peace together. Simeon sat on the bench while his friend didn't move from his spot on the railings. 

"...My parents were very nice to me, until I could heat up my own food, clean my own room and shower by myself. They took care of me greatly... We were well off. I got whatever I wanted sometimes." He took a sip from his can, and stared into the horizon with fond, but distant eyes. "But they never loved me. They didn't love each other to begin with."

"Why do you think that?" The angel eventually rose up to his feet and walked to his side where they faced the setting, beautifully dying sun. 

"..." 

_"You always fucking do this! Always off to some business trip, always dragging us behind you! Almo doesn't even have any friends from how often we are moving!"_

_"What am I supposed to do? I gave you a home, clothes, jewlery, I am taking care of the kid's expenses. And you are complaining about how often we move?"_

_"Stop shifting the conversation. I know why you move do much. You are trying to get close to her and that damn kid, right!?"_

_"They have nothing to do with this! You know it was a mistak-"_

_"You went ahead and fucked a slut like her, and then had a FUCKING child! What part of this is a mistake!?"_

_A pair of almond eyes stared at the dinner table quietly, his mouth not making a single noise as his parents fought yet again. They screamed at each other, slammed the table and shook everything on it. He flinched a couple of times out of fear. The meal that was served in front of him was warm, nicely cooked. But it tasted like clay in his mouth, his appetite suddenly gone. He hesitantly looked up at the crying face of his mother, and heard the angry tone of his father._

_His father would get mad at him, and lock him inside a dark room if he got up to leave his room. So he simply beared the awkward silence that followed soon after and quickly ate his food. Some of it smeared around his mouth and droplets of sauce could be seen on his tiny sweater, but he was just a child. Of course he would eat messily. He got his mother's attention when he reached to the salt on the table._

_"I just cleaned that sweater today. Why do you have to be so... so messy? When I work everyday to prevent you from getting sick?" She asked softly, but her damp cheeks and reddened eyes carved a very disturbing image in his brain. "He is still a kid. Leave him be." His father attempted to defend him, but she got up without listening. His father sighed and returned back to his food, but his attention was drawn to her once again when she came back with gloves and an protective apron._

_"Maria. I swear, if you-"_

_"Shut your mouth." He said, and turned to her child, whose looking at her with confusion. His bright, beady eyes contrasted disgustingly agganist his dirty face. His fingers were probably sticky. The sleeves of his sweater were also dirty, along with a few drops on his torso and pants. What can you say? He was only six years old. Almo's whole world shifted all of a sudden, and a big, throbbing pain took over his hair._

_"Maria!" He heard his father yelling, while he tried to keep up with his mother, who was dragging him by the hair. He held her wrist with his weak, small hands and yelped in pain. "Let me go! I don't wanna bathe! OW! Augh! The- Mama! The shampoo hurts my eyes and my nose!"_

_His father didn't come in to save him while he sat inside the cold bathtub, the extremely hot water burning his entire body. He trashed around and screamed, attempted to run out naked, but she was much stronger than him. The rough loofah she scrubbed his body with made it feel like his skin was being peeled off layer by layer, the hot water hurting him even more. The shampoo burned the wounds on his scalp from being washed too roughly yesterday, and he accidentally swallowed it while he coughed and cried._

_"Ma-Eugh! Mama! It hurts- hack-!"_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just let me clean you! You are so dirty! So disgusting, being covered in dust and- and all that food... I always told you to eat your food properly, didn't I!? Do you want god to burn you for being a bad kid!? Do you want me to go to hell because of you!?" She said and scrubber his back even faster, the poor child buckled in pain while the hot water continued to attack his reddened back._

_"No- No!! Ngh- Hic! Mama, please! Please, please, please, turn the water off! Mama! Heugh! Augh! Igh- It hurts so much- please... Please! I'm- hick- dying!" He cried and coughed from all the shampoo that went over his eyes and mouth, his entire back, legs, chest and arms screaming in pain. He felt cold, but he felt hot at the same time. He wanted to be a good kid, but it just hurted so much. The thought of his mom being killed by Satan, because he was still screaming and crying, made him even more scared._

"...She rinsed me and locked me inside my room for the entire night after that." He laughed a bit, knowing that Simeon was feeling a hit sorry for him. He didn't mind being pitied by him that much, strangely. "She was a clean freak- No, she was sick. I'm so scared to be like her one day." Almo shrugged, throwing the can away in the nearest trash can. He missed, but made no attempt to pick it up either. 

"That must've been rough for you." He said and put a hand around his shoulder reassuringly, letting him know that everything was in the last now. Everything was over. But something inside him still shuddered whenever he recalled those moments. The child inside of him, shivering quietly underneath his bed covers. He still beat that child inside him roughly, pouring salt on his wounds. Being a teenager didn't help either. All those hormones, the entitlement that came with them (which made him think that every single decision he took in his life was the best for him), and other things such as the effort of fitting in, and love.

These all weighed tok heavy on his narrow shoulders.

"...My father eventually divorced my mother. He remarried the previous woman he had a kid with." He shrugged. "I met her a couple of times throughout my childhood. She was nice. But everytime I saw her having fun with my father, I felt angry." 

"Why?" Simeon rubbed his shoulder softly. 

"He never looked at me in the same way he does with my sister. There was no love in his face whenever he looked at me. I was like an extra textbook in his already heavy bag." Almo sighed, putting his head on his shoulder. "...You know, I feel jealous a lot. Jealous of my friends, my family, the people I like... That's also why I don't fit in with anyone. Even my own faher refused to have me as his family, and left us behind. He saw me as an outsider. He only pays child support, and after I turn eighteen... Well, he'll cut off all ties with us. And... Literally everyone else. I feel like there is a thin, transparent line between us that separates me and everyone else. I feel excluded, all the time. I'm the weird kid that no one can relate to, so I'm always ignored and left behind."

 **And being in here doesn't make it any better. Being surrounded by angels and demons and a powerful human sorcerer must be tough on him... He is very neglected and excluded by everyone in his lifr, that he can't help but think like this. When will the next person appear close to him, but leave him after?**

Strings and chains of thoughts swirl in Simeon's head while the short human sighs. "Ah... I know I'm being dramatic. But... I feel really alone. I literally never held someone's hand before, yet I miss for holding someone's hand, as if I did it before... Hmmm... Whatever!" He exclaimed and crossed his arms, standing straight. His chin was upwards. A small smile formed on them.

"You ask a lot of questions like a kid, Simeon. Is this your way of getting secret information outta me?" He smiled brightly and linked his arms behind his back. Simeon chuckled a bit and let his arm go, then Almo backed away a few steps. "Looks like I've been caught, detective..."

"Be more careful next time. I might just lie you know!"

There was no way everything he had told up until now was a lie, and both of them knew that.

\---

"Live streams are kinda depressing to me for some reason. Watching highlights on Deviltube is fun, but sitting through an entire stream is just not for me... Why am I participating in a stream then? Uh, Leviathan kinda forced me. And it's fun chatting when people ask me questions. So..."

**Devil's_Temptation: Almo, you're cute as always. Wanna meet? 🍑🍑😈**

****proffesorwettyandready: live streams can be really sad tho** **

****lemon_cuuuuuuup: @Devil's_Temptation lmao what the fuck** **

****_SkelyBoi: today's drawing is cool!** **

*****skullfuck*: u look sad today. Wanna talk abt it?** **

****Gg_Dungeon_Master: Are you a weeb like Levi too? Pls tell me u aren't** **

The chat bubble was faced with many different questions, while Almo continued to trace over some of the art he sketched before on his computer. It was the drawing of a cute boy with cat ears. The digital pen moved smoothly on the digital canvas. He sipped his drink while a soft lofi playlist played in the background. 

"Next question; Is there someone you like recently? Uh... Not really. I'm single. Though the people in the Celestial Realm History class I have are really attractive. Maybe it's because they are demons, I'm not sure. But everyone in this realm seems to be a 7 out of 10, at worst. Making me feel kinda self-conscious... No offense to Solomon though, hehe." 

He whistled and took a sip out of his drink out of his signature cup, a long, metal Devilbucks cup with white bats and stars on it on a matte black background. He had some iced tea in it. Putting it down, he closed his mouth and yawned. "What time is it...?" He wondered, and looked into the clock. "It's still 9 PM... I'm tired. Do any of you want to do something else?" The chat gave out a couple suggestions. Showing off his clothing, watching videos from a specific account, talking about the human world, gossip, et cetera. In the end, Almo decided to talk about weird conspiracy theories in the human world, and make fun of them. 

"...And that's the story behind why people think the world is flat. They are pretty common on Twitter... I personally don't think you should watch sad stuff for hours to cry on purpose, scrolling through twitter for 5 minutes gives the same effect. Time efficiency is important." 

The boy paused and sighed for a moment, leaning back on his chsur and looking at his ceiling. "...Only to humans though. Since we die." 

****RADmeltdown: don't be sad almo :(** **

****Lucifer's_Doormat: see you in 50 years** **

****_UltimateBitch: duh** **

****cigarette_and_vodka: death is a meaningless concept made up ny humans** **

"Death is a meaningless..." He chuckled a bit at the sentence, and straightened himself on the chair. "You're right. Death can be meaningless if you are not human. Of course. But rather than living a life in a path covered in shit, it's better to die in a path covered in shit. Which is why I'm luckier than your avarage demon or angel. At least I get to die naturally... This reminds me, there was a theory about time travelling a few days ago. Let me find it really quick 

Death is meaningless to your avarage demon. 

And sometimes, even to a human that has lost their will to live. As if breathing itself is a chore they constantly have to do. People who get wounded constantly would get used to it after a while, and big scrapes and bleeding wounds would feel like small cuts instead. Like a cat's scratches. It wouldn't effect them that much anymore. "These happened in the past, this might as well happen too." They would say, and watch everything from a 3rd person view. Not feeling a glimpse of emotion. Of course, these people reach a boiling point once in their lives as well. 

It was weird. Not being able to understand death as an entire species, and understanding it but just not caring about it. It wasn't fair, but there was no point in dwelling on it. He was a human, and he would never be able to understand it. 

_"Almo. How are you feeling?" A woman with a warm expression knelt before him and pushed of his hair out of his face. Almo shrugged, and looked away His aunt had brought him to this weird place. It said something that started with P, but Almo couldn't read or understand it. It was creepy, all these white walls were unsettling. But once he stepped a foot inside this room, everything was so colourful all of a sudden. So different. It creeped him out_

_"...Don't touch me." He said rudely and toom a few steps back, adjusting his hair to it's previous stage. The young woman looked surprised for a second before nodding and taking a step back as well._

_"Alright. I won't touch you... Do you want to play with my toys? I made them myself." She said and showed Almo the wide selection of colourful wooden toys, figurines, and dolls. A small toy car was also present, and a big doll house. A mama doll, a papa doll, a sister and a brother doll. And a baby doll. Almo's eyes sparkled while he looked at them, but he jolted all of a sudden and put a hand on his head, right on top of his head. He rubbed the area slowly, and looked away again._

_"...My mama says I can't play with them. She says they are dirty."_

_"But I cleaned everything before you came."_

_"Mama doesn't want me to. She is angry when I ask something from her. She is angry when I want to draw, or play house with my dolls..."_

_The women sat on the couch nearby and listened to him closely. "...What do you do when you play house?" She asked and Almo sat on the floor, after pulling a thin, folded fabric from his pocket. He put it on the floor, and sat on it, right in front of the family of dolls and their happy house. "I'm the papa when I play house."_

_"What does the papa do?"_

_"...He looks after the kids and the mama. He brings money, but he reads stories to his son. Mama also works. But they both read stories to the son. Mama makes food, and papa plays with soldiers and princesses. Mama hugs the kid, and papa lifts him up high in the sky, because he is strong." Almo hugged his knees, fidgeting._

_"But... One day, papa died. Mama said he died, and got angry at the kid. Papa died because I... I played with my toys too loudly, I was trying to be like papa. He yelled a lot too. Papa died because I broke my mug and made the floor dirty. Papa threw mugs when he got angry, and mama never yelled at him. And... And papa died because I always climbed on the bookshelves too. I wanted to be tall. That's what mama told me."_

_He shifted in his limited seat, and extended his hand out to the shelf of toys a couple of times briefly. But he pulled them back everytime he did that. As if he wanted to touch the toys, but there was a weird wall between him and the toys that burned his hand whenever he touched it._

_"Your papa was tall too, right?" The woman asked, having just talked to his father a few moments ago on the phone. The father wasn't literally dead. He was dead to him and his mother._

_"He was the tallest man in the world."_

____

____

**__\---_ _ **

A pile of books fell on the floor in the hallway and Almo winced, frowning and giving the biggest glare he could manage to the wall in front of him. Lucifer's way of "punishment" was the stupidest thing ever, and he just ruined it. His punishment was to face the wall and hold three big encyclopedias in his arms for an hour. The first 2 minutes were all and well, but the minutes after that was pure hell. He was 34 minutes in when he gave up and let all the books fall on the floor with a huge tumble 

Lucifer was taking over for a teacher in the class to the right of him, the class he just got kicked out of for throwing his entire bag at a demon's face for putting a thumbtack in his seat. Almo screamed when his ass made contact with the thumbtacker, alerting everyone in the classroom. Luckily, the wound wasn't that serious, some cleaning and putting a bandaid on it did the trick. Well, he didn't. The demon was the only one to laugh loudly with his friends, so he got a bag on his face. 

The demon ended up sitting on a glass soda bottle, while he was given this punishment. The screams of the demon could be heard from far away. Almo knew how much it hurt when you sit on a bottle like that (don't ask), so he winced and thanked god that his punishment wasn't like that. Soon, he heard footsteps and saw Lucifer's ever so wonderful face, radiating %99.9 percent bitchiness with a pinch of salt. Almo rubbed his sore, aching arms and sighed when his muscles got some relief.

"...I'm just a tiny human." He says after that and faces him. a smile that knows he is in big trouble this time (by the expression on the demon's face) takes over his lips. "Don't hurt me please." 

"You have the guts to go agganist me, but when it's convenient for you, you are a weak little human." 

"I didn't say I was weak!" 

"30 laps around the entire school then. I will end the class early and watch you." 

"I'll faint!"

"I thought you said you weren't weak?" 

Almo mumbled with a faint "Fuck you" coming out of him, and quickly turned away from Lucifer when Lucifer stared down at him. Raking a deep breath, Lucifer chose to ignore the insult. He went back inside the class, wrote a couple things on the board with chalk, and turned to the students while Almo waited outside. "You may go back to your dorms once these notes are copied in your notebooks. Don't forget your homeworks." Small whispers came and went while most of the students wrote the stuff Lucifer told them down, and the 1st born left the classroom swiftly after putting on his coat. He fixed himself and went out shortly after. 

In silence, they walked over to the entrance and Almo looked at Lucifer one more time for him to forgive him, but got no empathy. Sneering, he took off his jacket, threw it at Lucifer's face, curled his sleeves and began running in a steady rythm, just like Beelzebub told him. But he forgot something. His shoes were not ideal for running and kept slipping on the concrete floor. Trying not to twist his ankle, he ran carefully and slowly. 

While his heart thumped inside his chest by the time he completed the first lap, heard wings flapping above his head and looked up. His forehead was covered in sweat and he already felt tired. He looked up, and noticed a white dove, flying around. Before he could adore the beautiful, radiant white colour of the bird, a thin material flew through his vision and hit the bird. 

He froze in his place while the bird screamed in agony and fell on the ground, covered in red blood and already dead. 

"...Huh?" 

"Tsk. Those insufferable angels... They are still trying to ge information out of Diavolo." Lucifer land next to the boy from the sky, his wings out and horns sitting on top of his head like a crown. His wings that sucked in all the celestial energy inside the once living animal with their presence alone, and caused it's feathers to turn black. "Wh... Why? Why did you- Oh no... Oh no, no no no no..." Almo's face was pale as a sheet. His breathing was uneven, and all the protests that built up his throat came out as meaningless stutter. He slowly backed away. Noticing this, Lucifer turned at him. 

"Are you alright?" 

He tried to look away from the bird; but his vision didn't comply. The shiny blood, the black, limp animal, the coldness of death, the long and thin metal stick that penetrated it's heart from one end to the other, i's dead, hopeless eyes... He turned his head away and started to walk to the opposite direction, his hands and arms were ice cold. His eyes were filled with tears, and his heart was beating rapidly. The image of the dead bird kept appearing in front of him. The bird suffered before it fell on the floor. It screamed and cried, as if it wanted to ask why Lucifer even did it. It wanted to grasp on the short life it had. But it was taken away from it. 

__"No. No, no, there is no way Milch is gonna die. Milch is strong. He won't die." The teenage boy rocked back and forth in the living room couch, directly staring at the placek where his darling cat was laying down moments ago. "I- I still have so many toys to give t... to him. Mom, dad, he- he won't die. Right? Right!? Hhe's strong... Milch... **Mi-Miiilch...** " 

___Loud sobs wrecked him, the fear, the anxiety he felt while waiting for his parents to come back home was too much for his little mind. His thin arms were wrapped around his legs tightly, and despite of feeling so warm, he was shivering. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, to feel better. But it was no use. He still felt very scared, and concerned._ _ _

___Milch was his 2 year-old cat. He got that name because he was a plain white cat, and was never dirty. He was cleaning himself constantly, and loved being pet. He would knock over nail polishes, pictures, plastic bottles, and play with socks all the time. His mother died a few weeks after his birth, so he had to be taken care of by someone._ _ _

___Though he was very shy at first, his kinda grumpy but loving personality quickly came to the surface. The first picture Almo had of him is him, sleeping on his chest the first morning he spent in his new home. He was very tiny. Very fragile. He was a piece of heaven wrapped in fur._ _ _

___Almo loved this cat._ _ _

___However, being a young kid, he never knew how to take care of him properly. His vaccines weren't complete, he didn't have any toys, and Almo would forget to clean his litter box for weeks sometimes. Sometimes his water bowl would be empty, and Almo wouldn't notice it until he attempted to drink water off of the bathroom sink. The food he ate was low quality. And he would often try to run away from the house whenever he found and opening. And one time, Almo found him at the attic of the apartment building next door, when he ran away one day._ _ _

___But Milch still loved Almo. He would lay down next to him and purr, and knead on his shirt. Sometimes he would lay down in a very awkward and funny position, sleeping right between Almo's legs. And on some mornings, he would bite and softly claw Almo's feet to wake him up. He would jump between the covers whenever Almo tried to make his bed, and he had a bad habit of sticking his face inside the plate or bowl Almo was eating from. And Almo loved Milch. Milch would listen to the things Almo couldn't tell to anyone. Even if he didn't understand what he was talking about, Almo would still talk._ _ _

___Milch had a friend. His name was... Hüsnü. Yeah. Almo's friend Hüseyin actually came up with the name._ _ _

___At first, Almo thought Hüsnü was a female. So his name was "Mika". But it turns out that this so called Mika had two nuts under his tail. So his name was Hüsnü from that day on.  
Hüsnü and Milch loved each other very much. They would lay down on the same bed, lick each other, play together, snuggle, eat food..._ _ _

___...Do you remember what was mentioned at the beggining of this whole thing? Milch wasn't vaccinated fully. About a week ago, he threw up and stopped eating food.  
Almo's mother took him to the "vet", but the sons of bitches there did nothing. Only have him a shot, and then sent him home. Nothing more._ _ _

___Finally, with the help of a friend, they brought him to a vet and got a few medicines. At this point Milch would constantly have fevers and he couldn't hold his poop in. He didn't even have the energy to get up and eat. He didn't drink either. One day, he walked to the hallway and sat in a corner quietly. A few minutes later, he began coughing and makiny weird sounds and fell on the floor. Almo and his mother were immedietly alerted of course. While panic and fear consumed Almo's mind, he quickly ran upstairs to their neighbour and told her that something happened to his cat._ _ _

___All he could remember was the colour of the hallway. Still, he would shudder whenever he got close to the area his cat had..._ _ _

___He paced back and forth outside, while his neigbours and mother put the cat inside it's carrier, and rushed away from the house. And now, he was all alone. He witnessed his cat's death. The cat died because of him, not because his mother was a cheapskate and refusef to pay for the cat's expenses properly. If he never let Hüsnü in, Milch wouldn't have died. The last pictures Almo had of him wouldn't be the pictures of Milch while he was sick, cuddling with Hüsnü tiredly on the same place they met._ _ _

___In front of Almo's window. ____ _

_____Ever since that day, Almo couldn't look at a dead animal. Or watch shows that talked about animal deaths. He would feel a dread chilling his spine, and his eyes would water. He would start to tremble._ _ _ _ _

_____Milch was his only friend._ _ _ _ _

_____And he killed him with his own hands. All he wanted was to give him a friend. All he wanted was a friend. But he never took care of him properly. He adopted another cat. And even though he took care of her much better, he would still tear up to the thought that he didn't take care of Milch properly._ _ _ _ _

"Why!? Why would you kill it!? You literally wouldn't shoot the messenger, why did you HAVE TO kill it!?" He screamed at his face when Lucifer held his wrist to keep him from running away. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes were a waterfall at this point. The wounded child inside of him called him a monster, put all the blame on him. All the time. Seeing dead that dove only made things worse. 

"I HAD TO kill it because if I didn't, it would've scanned ALL OVER Devildom!" 

"No you didn't! It's a fucking dove, and you killed it! In the worst way possible! I can't fucking believe you. I CAN'T. Fucking. Believe you!" He swatted his hand away and continued to yell, veins popping out of his arms and neck. Wrath was written all over his eyes as he put his emotions out of his throat. 

"The... The dove was innocent, it didn't do anything. Yet- y-yet you fucking... UGH!" He held his head and shook himself, as if something was throbbing and dancing inside his skull, creating a horrible pain. "I can't even describe it! Leave. Leave!" 

"You will not tell me what to do." Lucifer calmly said, shaking him by his tense shoulders. "Get back go the reality, human. You are not thinking straight. I am a demon. And as long as I am under Diavolo's rule, I will protect this realm from any sort of threat. It's just a spying dove. No need to be so worked up about i-" 

"Get... Get out of my sight!" Almo tried shove him away, but the demon didn't budge. "Even- Even if it was a... Just a dove, it was still alive! It still wanted to live! What if you just mistook it!? C-Celestial Realm... Wouldn't be that stupid! To send an obvious sign! Are you stupid!? You killed an innocent thing- Get off of me! Leave!" He struggled in his arms, but to no avail. Lucifer just listended to him lashing out and cry the entire time. 

With time, Almo's voice came down and a strange, whistle type of sound began taking over when he tried to speak. It was from screaming too much, probably. His shoulders relaxed, and he buried his forehead on top of Lucifer's shoulder.  
"...Are you done?" 

A weak nod was the only reply. 

"...We can talk after you rest." 

Another nod. 

"...I'm sorry." Almo whispered awkwardly, his emotions changing a little too fast for him to follow. He was feelimg rage and fear just a moment ago. But now, he felt shame and sadness. Lucifer changed out of his demon form long ago. He slowly patted the human's back and let him go. He didn't want anyone to see them like that. Though a part of him wanted to hug this short and weak being a bit more. 

"...Shall we go?" 

"...Sure." Almo sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Holding onto Lucifer's sleeve with his other hand they began walking back. 


End file.
